


dare you to move

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ... kind of, ... or not, Canon - Movie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, In Public, M/M, Making out in Front of a Crowd, Male Friendship, Mistakes, Poor Bruce, Possibly Pre-Slash, Public Relations, Stolen Kiss, Surprise Kissing, Tony to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a public event, Bruce makes a mistake that might endanger his image as an airheaded playboy. Fortunately--or not--Tony is there, and more than willing to create a distraction in a way <i>only</i> Tony Stark can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare you to move

Bruce stood frozen for a moment in front of the mass of reporters; cameras recording his every move, microphones shoved just inches away from his face.  
  
Pushing aside the fury he was feeling at himself, he forced the vacant smile to widen, and his fists to uncurl as he racked his brain trying to think of _anything_ to fix his careless mistake. He had let himself become overly confident in his ability to remain in character as the airhead playboy, and because of that, he had left a glimpse of the man hidden behind the facade come into view. How could he be so stupid?  
  
Bruce tilted his head to the side, dark eyelashes fluttering under wide, vacant eyes. Maybe he could turn it all into a joke. He could-  
  
"Brucie!"  
  
The familiar voice shouting his name made Bruce pause as he was about to speak and turn slowly around. He blinked, watching Stark cross the short distance between them. How was it he hadn't even noticed Tony was so close? The other man wasn't exactly low profile, after all.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Bruce was face to face with Tony Stark. A little too _close,_ Bruce's mind supplied warily.  
  
Tony was dressed in an impeccable and expensive tuxedo, looking every bit the eccentric playboy he was. But what made Bruce uneasy was the wicked gleam in his eyes and the wide grin on his face.  
  
Whatever Tony was up to couldn't be good.  
  
Dozens of camera flashes went off at the meeting between the two playboy billionaires.  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed slightly for just a second before Bruce smiled broadly at Tony. He opened his mouth to greet the other man, but before any words came out Tony's hand reached around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer until his lips met his.  
  
Bruce gasped against Tony's lips, his hands instinctively going to the other man's chest with every intention of pushing him away. He _didn't_. Instead, he kissed him back, eyelids fluttering closed of their own volition.  
  
Tony's lips were warm and soft, yet demanding against his own. Coaxing him to kiss him back; to kiss _deeper_. Bruce complied after a moment's hesitation, his fingers curling around the lapels of Tony's jacket, trying to pull him even closer.  
  
The facial hair was ... _different_. Distracting. He could feel the roughness of Tony's goatee brushing against his skin. Tickling. Bruce tried to suppress a shudder at the strange sensation, but knew he had failed when he felt Tony's lips curl against his own.  
  
Bruce wasn't sure how long they stood like that; almost devouring each other with a mass of reporters all around them. But when Tony pulled back they were both breathless.  
  
Tony met his eyes, licking his lips purposely before he leaned close, the hot breath against his ear making Bruce shiver.  
  
"You owe me," Tony whispered into Bruce's ear, words drowned to anyone but him by the almost deafening noises of the pack of gossip-hungry reporters shouting questions and calling their names.  
  
Bruce blinked, senses coming back on full alert as soon as he remembered where he was. It took him a second to remember Bruce Wayne wouldn't care about what happened. Would be pleased even. He schooled his features, effortlessly sliding back into the feckless playboy persona; a bright, lazy smile curving his mouth.  
  
It was Tony who finally addressed the press. Of course _he_ was.  
  
Bruce watched as Tony lifted a hand, silencing and calming almost at once the crowd of reporters around them. The security of the event was having a hard enough time holding them back. Suddenly, he felt the irrational impulse to shove Tony away from the microphones to stop him from telling whatever stupid story he had just made up on the spot.  
  
He didn't. He just stood where he was, smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Now, now, ladies, gentleman. I'm sure that was mind blowing to you all, and surely quite hot too." Tony winked playfully. "But I'm sure you understand Brucie here and I have some things to ... discuss, so I'm afraid we will be leaving now.”  
  
Still smiling, Bruce allowed Tony take him by the arm and lead him away. Not only away from the press, but away from the event too.  
  
After the show they had put on, he couldn't care least about what people would think. Not after they had seen Tony Stark pretty much sticking his tongue down Bruce Wayne's throat.  
  
Besides, they did have a few things to _discuss_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you find. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!
> 
> The title was taken from the song of the same name by Switchfoot.


End file.
